


Alex thinks that Willie is handsome...

by Moonchildmarauder



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cuties, Fluff, Gay disaster Alex (Julie And the phantoms), How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchildmarauder/pseuds/Moonchildmarauder
Summary: This is inspired by Kenny and Owen's live where they talked about a cut line that Alex had after the other side of hollywood.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 326





	Alex thinks that Willie is handsome...

Alex knew he wasn't the smoothest flirt-er in the world, but when you die at seventeen having not long been out as gay you don't really get the practice. Sometimes he envied Luke and Reggie who albeit being awkward dorks some how managed to flirt with people easily. Hell, Luke could flirt with a wall. Alex knew it was all about confidence and compliments but when he was around a cute guy he felt like his tongue was literally tied like a pretzel and his stomach was full of butterflies. 

Even after meeting Willie, being literally knocked off his feet by the guy, blurting out some personal facts and confiding in him about his ideas about crossing over, Alex still felt like he couldn't really speak around him or at least say what he was really feeling. 

So when Willie had offered to introduce them to a powerful ghost who might help them enact revenge on Bobby (not really Alex's style bu the boys were excited so who was he to stop them), Alex had to say yes. Willie told them to meet him at the spot he and Alex had first met, to which Luke and Reggie raised their eyebrows and Alex felt his face flush a little.

At eight, they met Willie and only then did Alex realize that they were seriously under dressed. Willie had his usually free flowing hair tied in a bun at the nape of his neck, which for some reason made Alex's knees feel lie jelly. Sure his was still wearing shorts but he had on a suit jacket and shirt. He looked incredible.

"Sup, guys" Willie said moving a stray piece of hair behind his ear. Alex's brain was still processing the fact that Willie was in front of him right now and looked insanely cute while he looked the same as always. "We didn't know this was a fancy thing" Luke said looking at Reggie for conformation that they hadn't been told it was a fancy event. Willie laughed and told them not to worry about it as they started to walk down the street.

Alex still had yet to say a single word when Willie caught his hand and asked him if he was okay. Alex looked at him and instinctively blurted out "uhhh, handsome". "You don't look so bad yourself Hot Dog" Willie smiled his cheeks turning pink as he pulled Alex further up the street to catch up with the Reggie and Luke. 

All Alex could think about was the fact that he may just have unintentionally flirted with Willie and made him blush (and that there was no proof that he had).

**Author's Note:**

> More willie and alex because they make my heart happy. I hope y'all like this :)


End file.
